


Silent Witness

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sex, Time Turner, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to be private......usually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Some New Year' Eve I whined pathetically to my self while climbing the steep winding steps that led to the sixth year Gryffindor boys dorm. I was certain it was far colder than usual and the chill in the air pierced my soul almost as sharply as the blade of self -pity that protruded from my heart.

After planning a spectacular evening to be spent alone with Lily, I now found myself completely alone with out even Sirius and Remus to ring in the New Year.

Upon entering the dimly lit gray stone tomb that served as our bedroom, I was suddenly thankful that the rambunctious animungus and tawny haired werewolf were no where in sight. I really didn't want anyone ruining a perfectly good pout by telling me what a ridiculous git I was being; I didn't behave like a five year old often and I was determined to indulge myself as long as possible.

I still had an hour to go until midnight, plenty of time to make it to Hogsmeade where I could ring in the new year with the rest of the older students and teachers who still had enough life in them to toss back a few butterbeers once in awhile, but I had no intentions of putting forth the effort to surround myself with people who might have the audacity to try and cheer me up.

At this very moment I should have been snogging Lily senseless, but thanks to the stupidity of the male mind I was, instead, unpacking my bag and trying to figure out how all this foolishness started to begin with.

At two o'clock this afternoon I was ready to spend a long quiet evening with the girl of my dreams and by three thirty I was on the Hogwarts express with Lily's promise ring in my pocket and a brain full of confusion.

I simply had stated that forever was a very long time to spend with the same person; even if that person was a wonderful, intelligent, red head with green glowing eyes and legs to die for.

'Well James Potter, if forever isn't what you're promising then you can take this ring and your sorry arse back to Hogwarts right this right this minute. I thought you were sure about us when you gave it me. I was sure about us when I let you make love to me.'

The look on Lil's tear stained face as she ran up the stairs of her parent's home still shadowed across my eyes; it had haunted me all the way to Hogwarts.

In all actuality I wanted to spend forever with Lily, but at sixteen and three quarters I guess I was just scared. A commitment like that was not to be made lightly, and how does one honestly know that true soul-mates really exist. I was never one to believe in signs that direct people down the proper path, but right now I'd happily accept one...... tomorrow maybe.... right now I just wanted to be alone.

But that was not to be for long I concluded as the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black rang out from the common room below.

"Come on Re," the unusually soft voice prodded from the bottom of the stairs, "we don't have much time before midnight."

'Oh, gods couldn't they have just stayed away? Oh well, it sounded like they would be gone soon; at least they'd be gone soon if they didn't know I was here.' I grinned as the obvious solution to this dilemma jabbed at my still confused brain.

I quickly made sure all my things were as I found them upon entering the room, grabbed the invisibility cloak, sat down on my bed and made certain I was completely concealed.......they would never know I was here.

Watching as my two best mates entered the room I was surprised to see that Sirius had his arm around Remus's waist, the full moon and been almost a week ago surely the fair skinned boy was feeling better by now. Perhaps it had been more difficult than we had thought it would be to have only Padfoot there to run with Moony, maybe I should let them know I was here.....but just as I was about to divulge my presence, Sirius dropped his arm and Remus flopped down on his bed as if nothing were wrong.

They must be planning a last minute prank, I told myself as I watch Siri place a locking spell on the door, not a powerful one, just enough to make entry difficult; understandable considering they were they only two left in the tower for the holiday. It had taken a lot to convince Sirius parents to let him stay for the break, but he was determined not to leave our cursed friend to a torturous Christmas Eve and a Christmas day whose only present would be loneliness and pain.

As Sirius crossed to Re's bed it seemed odd to have them planning something without me and once again the idea throwing off the cloak crept to the front of my mind. Seeing my friends had helped to lift a small portion of the fog that clouded around my heart..... at least it did until Sirius gently pulled Remus to his feet and closed the gap between them by circling his arms around the slight frame of our slender friend then timidly raised Re's face to his and kissed him tenderly upon the waiting werewolf's full soft lips.

For an instant I couldn't breath as all the signs I'd been too daft to see flashed before my eyes. All the hidden looks, the soft conversations and of course Sear's determination in staying for the holiday.

I should say something, I told myself. Yet no words flowed from my throat as I watched Remus's unwaivering hands reach up to push the plain white tee-shirt up the taller wizards long smooth torso.

Siri's hands worked in kind, unbuttoning the small round obstacles that fastened Re's shirt and kept the determined canine from the sight of his lover's flesh. For it was obvious that they were lovers, this was not the fumbling folly of a first time or the tawdriness of a one-night tryst....how could I have been so blind?

"Are you certain about this Siri," Re's soft voice questioned as his muscular companion lowered him gently upon the still un-rumpled bed.

"More certain than I've been of anything in my life," came the earnest, almost choked reply.

'Maybe this **was** their first time,' I told myself still unable to pull my gaze from the now naked forms of my two best friends. 'What else would Siri have to be sure of? But then, I knew the raven haired wizard had been with at least one other partner, however I had never considered that it could have been a male. All he had said was that he had found someone to wake up in the morning with; maybe he hadn't been with anyone else, maybe that someone had been Re.

They kissed for long moments as large loving hands stroked scar strewn skin, while thin fingers teased tender buds, until finally the decision was made and the now serious werewolf quickly took the dominate position.

Propped up slightly on bent elbows Sirius lay silently beneath his lover as they shared a deep sucking kiss that defied the description of mere passion, this kiss held a promise, a promise that I myself had earlier failed to make.

As their lips slowly separated Re placed one hand on Siri shoulder and gently pressed him to the mattress and remained there while the other hand was raised for a wandless spell that brought a soft smile to both their faces.

Now, completely engulfed in the passionate scene that was unfolding before me, I forgot to be embarrassed as I watched a look of complete and utter bliss bathe the features of the dark haired boy who'd been my best mate from the earliest days of our youth. Even at his at his worst Sirius Black was attractive but now as his obsidian tresses fanned around his shoulders and tangled with in his lovers fingers he was truly magnificent.

It was only when I noticed the slight rocking motion of Re's lightly muscled shoulders that I realized the flesh of two had become one.

Siri's long legs were wrapped tightly around the narrow hips of a boy that some would consider a dark creature, yet Sirius had never seen the wolf as evil or the boy as capable of anything but perfection.

Openly admiring the splendor of the creature that lay beneath him Remus licked his lips then smiled a true and beautiful smile that I had never seen grace his stunning fey features before; and would only see twice again, once at my wedding and then as he first held Harry in his arms.

Stunned I watched as the tongue of the tawny haired werewolf slowly and lovingly caressed the well-exposed juncture of my best friend's neck and shoulder, I held my breath at the reality of what was about to happen.

Usually one is **asked** to be a witness at a wedding, to stand up with ones friends and openly offer support to the joining of hearts and lives; and although I sat unbidden, I silently pledged my support to the union about to take place before my eyes. For try as I might I could not lower my gaze as Re's jaws opened to full then lovingly closed tight on the tanned satin flesh of the suddenly mature animagus who was now his mate.

When the sharp canine teeth pierced Siri's flesh, I watched my friend's face for any sign of the pain he had to feel, but none was present. Only a look of devotion, acceptance, and amazement was reflected in the storm tossed eyes that remained locked with the glowing amber orbs of his mate. But that wasn't all I saw; there was also fulfillment and peace as my wild and rambunctious friend gave his soul to another and willingly accepted responsibility for that soul in return.

As Remus pulled away he paused to lave the symbol of their love and the vow of the wolf's fidelity, with long languid strokes of a velvet soft tongue. Yet, one small drop of crimson liquid clung to the sun - gilded collar-bone; and I thought how ironic it was that these two Gryffindors should bind them selves with crimson and gold, for they would truly need all the strength and bravery they possessed to see them through the difficulties this choice of life partners would bring.

"I love you.......forever" spoken as one, then words gave way to the unmistakable mask of serenity that only follows the joy of unison release.

What I had witnessed was not just **sex** , but poetry, dance and song, swirled together as one and when the strength of Re's arms gave way his trembling limbs were welcomed into the tight embrace of a man he thought would be with him forever.

Forever was something I now believed in

When my friends had drifted into sleep, curled in the comfort of each other arms, I quietly stole from the room, knowing that Lily's bed in the vacant girls dorm was were I would sleep until she returned.

Remus and Sirius told me the news of their relationship and their bonding as we were getting ready for bed the following evening, Sirius bed was never occupied for the purpose of sleep again. Deep inside I believe Remus always new the truth of my unspoken presence during the night's events although he never spoke of his assumptions. Remus was much wiser and stronger than many people knew.

That strength and internal fortitude the gentle werewolf possessed would be tested many times over in the years to come, but his love for his mate would never fail.

So on this clear August night, just as I bore silent witness to their bonding so many years ago, I now watch silently from above as a large black dog slowly shifts to the shape of weary man who is finally able to melt into the arms of a man who will love him forever.


End file.
